


declaration

by rievu



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Biotics (Mass Effect), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Electricity, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, set after the end of the main questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rievu/pseuds/rievu
Summary: “Just being curious,” Ryder teases. “Answer the question. Do you like it when I praise you?”“Yes,” Jaal says honestly, boldly, easily. “Angarans are loud with their declarations of love. I am no different, and I enjoy it when you say things like that.”// how ryder tries to describe just how much she loves and wants jaal





	declaration

Aya is beautiful as always, and today, the weather is absolutely perfect. There’s a slight breeze keeping everything wonderfully cool, and Ryder props her elbows up on the table in the tavetaan as she watches Jaal.  They’re on here for an Initiative-sponsored event, designed to build more trust and friendship between the Initiative and the Resistance. The twist is that Tann requested Jaal instead of Ryder to be the main speaker at the event. Ryder’s not mad about that at all; she’d rather sit and relax for a few days instead of getting in front of an entire city’s worth of people to talk. Besides, Jaal is an excellent speaker, even more so with his own people.

There’s a lot of people here. He wasn’t lying when he said he was popular among the Resistance. Ryder can’t help but notice the appreciative looks on the other angara’s faces, particularly the younger ones and both male and female. She sympathizes with them, really. She was the same aboard the Tempest all those bumbling, love-struck days ago when she didn’t know how to categorize her feelings towards him. The only difference between her and them is that she struck it lucky; Jaal loves her back just as much if not more.

There’s so many people that Ryder doubts that Jaal could see her even if she tried. It doesn’t help that most of the angara are taller than she is, and since most of them are standing, she’s lost among the crowd when she sits down. She swirls the water in her glass and remains content to watch Jaal talk and gesture. He’s picked out his finest rofjinn for the event, and it suits him well. It clings just perfectly to his broad shoulders, flutters nicely around his waist, and frames his face wonderfully. What a sight. 

Later, when the event continues, Jaal’s swarmed by other angara with too many questions about the Initiative. The recent victory at Meridian has done nothing to dampen Jaal’s popularity either. In fact, there are even  _ more _ people here than Ryder ever expected. It seems like there’s no opportunity to grab him out of that throng, so she shrugs and walks back to their room.

When she arrives, she shrugs off her jacket and sits down at the desk to go through some of her work. Even though they defeated the Archon, there are still a number of tasks for Pathfinders. There’s a few messages from Prodromos that she answers first, and from there, she methodically moves through her inboxes. There’s a message from Kesh that she takes a look at first out of all the Nexus messages. She purposefully leaves Tann’s and Addison’s messages to look at last.

After she sends back a reply to Kesh, Ryder hears the door open. Jaal walks in, and the minute the door slides shut behind him, he exhales. Ryder swivels the chair towards Jaal and asks, “Tired?” 

He glances over at Ryder and gives her a small smile. “Yes, but it is the good kind of tiredness,” he says. “I wasn’t expecting that many. I only thought it would be a small gathering. After the speech, there were so many questions to answer and so many people waiting on me for answers. It was good though. I am glad that our alliance is thriving.”

“You looked wonderful up there,” Ryder says. She watches the way Jaal pause before he turns back to look at her with his eyes growing luminous and large.

“Really?” he asks. “I did not know you were watching.”

“Of course I would,” she scoffs. “I love watching you.” A smug look creeps over his face, and Ryder rolls her eyes. “Yes, Jaal, I do. I enjoy watching you speak and all that.” She waves a hand toward him, artlessly gesturing to encompass his entire body. “This isn’t a new fact that you know about me.” 

Jaal steps over to her, and Ryder can swear that he’s almost prowling toward her. He swivels her chair around so that she’s completely facing him, and she laughs. “I have emails to send,” she tries to tell him, but Jaal’s entirely focused on her.

“I know, but tell me more,” he tells her instead. He tugs the chair towards him, and the wheels creak as he rolls Ryder closer. In this proximity, she can trace the minute ways his face flexes to show his immense satisfaction, and it makes her laugh once more.

Jaal bends down towards her, and in turn, Ryder leans in close, only inches away from his lips, and muses, “Vain. Absolutely, unapologetically vain.”

His lips curve up into a smile — tempting, really — and he says, “Of course.”

On second thought, Tann’s emails can wait. There’s something far more appealing looking at her right in the eye.

“Do you like it when I praise you?” she asks. She keeps one hand on the arm of her chair and lifts the other one to carefully trace light touches down the folds against Jaal’s face. She can feel him shudder softly and exhale a little harder when she runs one finger down the divots and valleys of Jaal’s skin. She still keeps her distance though.

Jaal tries to lean in closer — for a kiss, she suspects — but she keeps him by pushing her hand against his cheek. She clicks her tongue with a touch of disapproval, and Jaal sighs, “Darling one, what are you doing?” 

“Just being curious,” Ryder teases. “Answer the question. Do you like it when I praise you?”

“Yes,” Jaal says honestly, boldly, easily. “Angarans are loud with their declarations of love. I am no different, and I enjoy it when you say things like that.”

“Like what?” Ryder presses as she trails her fingers a little further down. She picks her way down the grooves of his face with a certain kind of laziness that hides her own arousal. Her thumb brushes over the scar across his cheek where he almost took Akksul’s bullet, and her hand stills.

Jaal’s expression softens when he feels her pause, and he lifts one hand up to clasp Ryder’s hand. “Everything,” he tells her. “When you compliment me, when you use a nickname for me, when you use a term of endearment, when you cry out my name, all of these and more.”

Ryder considers that for a moment and figures that now is the best time if anything. “Then,  _ darling one, _ I think it’s my turn to return the favor,” she says. “I know I don’t do as much as you do in that area. Most humans tend to be more embarrassed about that.”

She’s interrupted by a brief huff from Jaal. He shakes his head when she arches a brow in question and replies, “Another thing that I cannot understand about Milky Way species no matter how many times I try. What is so wrong with telling your beloved one that you love them?”

“In sappy rom-coms, they do,” Ryder says with a spark of amusement. “I’m sure Liam could hook you up with tons of them if you ask. But for right now, let’s try this.” She curls her hand and presses deeper into the folds, and she’s rewarded with a brief spark of electricity. Jaal lets out another shuddering moan, and she lifts her other hands to work the folds with more focus. Now, Jaal starts to glow: not too bright but bright enough to make the white gleam among the mottled lavender-pink of his skin. 

“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart,” she murmurs. She starts undoing the clasps on his rofjinn and then his armor with a deftness borne of practice. Ryder almost laughs when she remembers how she first tried to undress Jaal. Now, the motions come easily to her. It’s a little harder for Jaal to undo hers since she had more fingers that were smaller, but he was a stubborn tinkerer who kept trying and practicing on her. Not that she had anything to complain about. 

She uses her feet to push herself away from Jaal, and the desk chair creaks as it wheels away. Jaal lets out a frustrated noise, but she tuts, “Patience, darling one. All in good time.” She folds the rofjinn and places it on the desk, right beside the keyboard. Ryder gets up and starts her work again. This time, instead of leaving the armor on the desk, she merely props each piece up against the wall. Jaal’s hands twitch towards her, but every time Ryder catches him trying, she chides, “Hands back to your side, Jaal.”

_ “Taoshay,” _ Jaal tries again, but Ryder shushes him with a kiss. She twines her own hands with Jaal’s hands to keep them at his side, but Jaal retaliates by kissing her deeply. Ryder can’t help but make a soft, desperate noise at the back of her throat when Jaal slows down his pace. Payback for her teasing, she suspects, but it’s delightful. He’s thoughtful in the way that he moves his lips: carefully running his teeth along her bottom lip, gently caressing her in the best way that he can, and then, at the very end, pulling away from her entirely. “Do you still want my hands at my sides,  _ taoshay?” _ he rumbles. It’s just the right tone that gets her turned on like nothing else, and with the words that he’s saying, it makes heat shoot right down to the apex of her thighs.

Ryder snorts and squeezes his hands for good measure. “Let’s see how good you are at this,” she murmurs. Two can play at the voice game, and when she purposefully drawls her voice out just so, she watches Jaal briefly shiver at the vocal change. “A challenge, if you will. Hands at your sides, no matter what. Lift them up, and I win. Keep them there, and well, you win.”

“What is the reward?” Jaal asks amusedly.

Ryder lets go of Jaal’s hands, and sure enough, he keeps them at his side. She cocks her head at him and smirks, “You’ll just have to wait and see.” She kisses him again, but this time, it’s deeper and stronger, built up by the tension both of them have been making. Her tongue dips into his mouth, making him moan and press against her harder. Her hands roam, palming his ass through his pants. She hooks her thumbs into the waist of his pants and tries to pull, but she almost loses her balance when she realizes that she forgot to unbuckle his belt.

Both of them laugh as they pull away from each other, and Ryder gets to work on undressing Jaal. She unbuckles the damn belt, but instead of pulling down his pants, she returns to his upper half. She undoes the clasps on his oversuit and pulls his sleeves off slowly. Ryder savors the sight of him — all marbled with darker and lighter shades of pink and lavender, and over it all, small flecks of white like stars in an infinite galaxy — and says, “Look at you, darling one. Maybe you do have a reason for being so unapologetically vain.” She leans down to press kisses into his skin as she starts pulling off the rest of his clothing. “Lovely. Beautiful. Handsome. I think I’ll have to ask SAM for more synonyms if we keep this up.”

Jaal’s breath stutters as she lavishes more attention on the deeper grooves and knots of Jaal’s skin and muscle. There’s a portion of his chest where the folds of his face slant down his neck and converge on his chest into knobs that remind Ryder of her own breasts. Jaal’s are much firmer, and from those knobs, more folds and lines flare out to connect with his shoulders and arms. There’s a similar structure right around his pelvis too. She devotes careful attention to each and every part as she dots down kisses and long strokes of her fingers up and down his folds and ridges. As Ryder continues to touch him, Jaal starts to hum with a soft current of electricity, and right along the base of his folds, the energy gathers to glow dimly, just like the folds on his neck.

His hands twitch at his sides, but surprisingly, he keeps them there. Ryder smiles and glances up at Jaal. His eyes are half-lidded, but when he notices Ryder looking up, he tucks a strand of wayward hair behind Ryder’s ear. The gesture is so suddenly tender that it knocks Ryder ajar. It never fails to surprise her, no matter how many times Jaal does it. She just can’t fathom how much  _ love _ Jaal has stored inside his heart and how  _ willing _ he is to give it to her without a single hesitation. 

She hooks her thumbs against the waist of his pants once more and tugs. Now that the belt is loose, she manages to undress him completely. He’s a sight to see. The folds between his thighs are glistening wet. Normally, his cock is tucked inside of him, hidden by folds much like Ryder’s own, but she can see the head peeking through. “Did you like that much,  _ taoshay?” _ she asks. Jaal inhales sharply and jerks his hips towards her when she uses the Shelesh endearment, and Ryder files that away for later reference. 

She pushes him towards the bed, and he eagerly follows. He tries to get in, right beneath the fluffy blankets, but Ryder shakes her head and gets him to sit right at the edge of the bed. “Hands still at your sides,” she instructs. “Hold onto the bed if you have to.”

Jaal’s eyes widen until she can glimpse the black sclera, and he says, “Are you—“ He doesn’t get to finish, and his words cut off into a deep, rumbling moan when Ryder lays the first open-mouthed kiss right on the head of Jaal’s cock. She places her hands on his knees for balance, but otherwise, she starts by lapping at him with her tongue. Jaal arches his back, juts his hips out towards her, and Ryder smiles against the softness of his skin. 

He’s making the neediest noises that she’s heard from him all day, and Ryder adjusts to the sounds that he makes. In fact, she makes it her duty to wring as many noises out of him as she can and absolutely ravage him. She starts absently humming as she flicks the tip of her tongue against his head. “Stars, darling one,” he gasps out. Ryder continues her ministrations, and she’s rewarded as his cock slowly extends from his folds.

It’s quite lovely, if she does say so herself. It’s slightly different from humans in that it’s far more heavily ridged, just like the folds and whorls patterning Jaal’s body. Underneath each fold, there’s his ever-present electricity thrumming and resonating through her entire body. Ryder pulls back and studies her work. Jaal has his head thrown back, eyes completely shut now, and his chest is heaving with his gasps. When Ryder stops, he cracks open an eye to look at Ryder, and his iris glitters with a hundred stars trapped inside the bright blue. Ryder gives him a cheeky grin back and lifts up her hand, pulsating with a small biotic field wrapped around her fingers. “Can you guess what I’m going to do, darling?” she asks. 

“Ohhh,” Jaal groans. It’s a sound that rumbles through his chest and drops an octave as he continues. “You ruin me in the best of ways, my love.”

“That’s the goal,” Ryder says as she slowly starts to pump his cock with her hand. She doesn’t have the same electric field as angara do, but she tries to make up with the physical aspect of sex and her own biotics. It reflects the thrum of Jaal’s electricity right back at him and makes him so wet, so ready for her. “Do you know what you look like right now?” she casually asks. “Thighs wide open for me, so wet for me, pink and white and purple,  _ glowing _ even. Look at you, muscles all tensed for me, your cock so bright. You’re a wonder, Jaal, so delicious and wonderful. I wish you could see me do this to you with a mirror or something, wish you could see me treating you the way you deserve,  _ taoshay.” _

Jaal jerks his hips towards her when she says the word, and his hands grasp even tighter against the edge of the bed. His legs start to tremble even more, and his moans are starting to build up. His cock starts to glow even brighter, blinking in and out with the rhythm of his heartbeat, and it goes erratic. Ryder smiles and leans in to envelope as much as she can with her mouth. It’s not the whole length, but Ryder bobs up and down on Jaal’s cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking. The rest that she can’t reach, she pumps with her hand and her biotics. 

“Sara, I’m, I’m so close,” Jaal grits out through clenched teeth. He chokes back a moan as he tries to speak. Oh no. That won’t do. Ryder pulls off just enough to take a breath before she takes him as far as she can in her mouth. Then, she sucks as she envelopes him in another biotic field, carefully and delicately managed. She may be a vanguard, but she prides herself in her control over her biotics just as much as any adept or sentinel. 

Jaal’s hips thrust against her with the rhythm of her biotics and her mouth. He’s building up, over and over again, and then, he moans something untranslatable accompanied by a litany of her name. He pushes back the hardest he’s ever done, and then, he comes as she tongues the bottom of his cock with one long stroke. His electricity zaps over her biotics and runs through her, making her feel like she’s just swallowed stars and sparks. It leaves her momentarily dazed, like a miniature orgasm resonating through her as a reflection of Jaal’s own. 

She pulls off and wipes her lips with the back of her hand, but when Jaal finally looks at her, she swallows. Jaal’s eyes follow the way her throat flexes, and he groans, “You are stunning, a veritable goddess, a queen, a star, the brightest one, my dearest Sara.” His accent is thicker, running through the R’s of his words with a stronger burr.

“I’m surprised you kept your hands at your sides during the entire thing,” Ryder comments. She starts undressing herself now, and Jaal props himself up with his hands to watch.

Jaal still manages to summon up a hint of smugness as he smirks at her. “I am not one of Evfra’s best soldiers for nothing,” he informs her.

“Oh, so do you like it when I tell you what to do?” Ryder purrs. What a concept. She can imagine Jaal, lying down and spreading his thighs wide open, wider than they are now, all at a single word from her. Delightful.

Jaal tilts his head to the side and says, “I like it when my lover tells me what they want. Open communication is a wonderful thing, darling.”

“We’re going to explore that one day,” Ryder decides. “But today, I’m going to fuck myself open on your thighs.”

Jaal inhales sharply when she says that, and Ryder laughs as she tosses her underwear aside. She regrets that she didn’t wear something prettier. The ones she has on tonight are simple cotton and Initiative-issued. Somewhere in her closet, hidden at the very back, there’s a set that Jaal loves the best. It doesn’t change the way Jaal looks at her tonight though: hunger and want and desire all wrapped up in the stars he has in his eyes  _ for her. _

She straddles his thighs and brings Jaal’s hands up to her shoulders. “You can touch, but I’m fucking you tonight,” she tells him. She brings her own fingers to her folds and roughly circles her clit in the way that gets her off the fastest. She’s already so unbelievably wet, and her fingers slick through her folds easily. Still, Jaal’s big, and she needs to make sure she’s stretched and ready before she fucks him right away.

Jaal runs his hands over her breasts and thumbs her nipples as she rubs her clit. His hands keep her steady, so she lifts her other hand and starts working her fingers into her. “Can you see?” she breathlessly asks. “Look at how wet I am for you. Look at me fucking myself open with my fingers for you, darling. That’s how much you turn me on, how much I want you, how much I love you.” She lifts her hand and sucks one finger carefully. Jaal rumbles at the sight, and Ryder winks at him before she resumes her job. One finger, then two, then three, all while Jaal works her breasts with his hands alone. He keeps his eyes on her though as she stretches herself. 

Then, she lifts her hands and braces them against Jaal’s broad shoulders. He makes a small noise, wonderous and wanting, as she positions herself. Jaal’s cock is still limp, slowly starting to retract, but then, Ryder rocks herself against him. The slickness right at the apex of her thighs rubs beautifully against his cock, and Ryder starts to work up him back up to fullness again.

Now, it’s Ryder that can’t hold onto her noise. They spill out of her, breathless with the desire coursing through her veins. He grows harder and harder under her touch, and when his cock rubs against her clit, she gasps out. Jaal chuckles, and Ryder chooses to grind even more against him. Then, when he’s fully erect, Ryder pauses. She reaches down to guide the head of his cock to her entrance and looks up. “Are you ready?” she asks, voice thin and wispy with the force of her want.

“Always,” Jaal replies fervently. Ryder’s lips twitch up into a smile, and she starts sinking down on him, inch by inch. His electricity fizzles against her, pulsating with the rhythm of his heart and then aligning to her own. The thick ridges rub her just right, and Ryder gasps out a moan. He’s large, but she’s stretched herself enough to take him. She settles right against his pelvis and stills for a moment as she adjusts to the sensation of him being completely inside her. 

“So big,” she manages to say. She squeezes her legs around his hips, one leg flung higher up to hook around his waist. Ryder adjusts slightly, moves her hands and rearranges her legs for the perfect position, and then, she angles towards him so that one particular ridge on the top of his cock hits her clit when she moves. She tries to pull herself together — tries so hard to think of all the words that she can possibly use to express her love — and she has no idea how Jaal manages to do it while he fucks her. 

She stills long enough to collect her wits about her, and she casts her memory back to all the times Jaal’s fucked her. Which is to say, quite a lot. But instead of focusing on the sensation, Ryder trawls through all the words he said to her and references them. She braces her hands against Jaal’s muscled, broad body and starts riding him as she breathlessly says, “I love you. I love you so much. You feel incredible, stretching me open and filling me up, almost like you were made to fill me so perfectly. I want you so,  _ so _ much. I adore you, cherish you, love you to the moon and back. God, it's crazy how good this feels, how good _you_ feel.” She whimpers when Jaal’s dick lands right against the right spot inside her, and she leans her forehead against Jaal’s. The electric current resumes, but it’s more focused right on that spot now. If she had finetune control over her biotics, then Jaal had an even finer control over his electricity.

She starts moving again to stimulate that one spot, and a sobbing noise tears out of her throat as she starts riding towards her own orgasm. “Darling one, dearest one, my love, my heart,” Jaal moans out. “You already have me. Take me in whatever way you want, and I will give it all to you. Anything you want,  _ taoshay, _ you already have. Take what you need; I give my body and soul to you.”

Ryder grinds down hard and falls right over the edge. It’s exquisite, and as she tumbles through her climax, her biotics flare out around her in brilliant flashes of blue. They react with Jaal’s electricity perfectly, and Jaal lets out a muffled sob as he comes too. Both cry out each other’s name, and for Ryder, she cries out Jaal’s name over and over again. They both still as they recover from their mutual orgasm, but Jaal ends up being the first to lift his arms and cradle Ryder close to him. He’s still inside Ryder, and as they shift and move, wetness gushes out and slicks the space between them. She can feel him grow soften and then slowly, ever so slowly, start to retract.

“You were beautiful, Sara,” Jaal whispers into her ear.

Ryder tiredly leans against him for support and mumbles, “I don’t know how you manage to keep on talking when you fuck me. That took a lot out of me, especially since I’m not used to it.”

Jaal nuzzles her cheek and murmurs, “I enjoy hearing you declare your love for me. It was glorious. You should do it more often.”

“Vain,” Ryder snorts. She curls in closer and repeats, “Vain.”

“For good reason, and I think you agree, dearest one,” Jaal assures her. Ryder nods at that; he’s right. She doesn’t know how she managed to be this lucky. Out of all the people in the Heleus cluster,  _ she _ was the one that Jaal chose to love. 

Ryder sighs, “I can’t believe I met you. You’re unbelievable, you know?” The only response is a satisfied rumble, almost like a purr, and it vibrates through Jaal’s chest and against Ryder’s skin. “Think about it. I’ve never met a single person like you in the entire Milky Way galaxy, and I traveled for 600 years before meeting you. What luck.”

“Perhaps it was destiny,” Jaal tells her softly. He turns to look at her, and once again, Ryder finds herself lost in the starry depths of Jaal’s brilliant eyes. His pupils are blown wide, and the black of his pupils and sclera give his irises a thriving vivacity. The look in them turns tender, and he continues, “I cannot believe I managed to meet you. Imagine how many reincarnations I must have lived throughout those 600 years, soul empty, until I met you.”

That hits her hard. It was only an idle comment, brought on by a lovely afterglow, but Jaal has a way of weaving words together that wrap around her heart just so. What a declaration of love. She really can’t fathom how much love he has stored inside his heart. She sucks in a sharp breath, and her love for Jaal feels like it’s overflowing out of her. Ryder can’t find the right words, so she kisses Jaal with as much gentleness as she can as her own declaration for him and him alone. He kisses her back, pressing in kindness and tenderness and love in equal response.

**Author's Note:**

> i, uh, well, i'm not really used to writing explicit fics. idk, the thought came up when i realized that ryder doesn't use quite as many endearments and open declarations of love compared to jaal, and i figured that jaal might like hearing ryder praise him and openly and verbally tell him how much she loves him. again, i'm not used to writing this, so this was an interesting challenge for me to take on. hope this was alright anyways!
> 
> please let me know what your thoughts on it were in the comments, so that i can improve for next time :") thanks!


End file.
